Chronic back pain is an epidemic. Nerve impingement is not seen by CT or MRI in about 85% of back pain patients [Deyo R A, Weinstein J N: Low back pain, N Eng J Med, 344(5) February, 363-370, 2001. Boswell M V, et. al.: Interventional Techniques: Evidence-based practice guidelines in the management of chronic spinal pain, Pain Physician, 10:7-111, ISSN 1533-3159, 2007]. In fact, lumbar disc prolapse, protrusion, or extrusion account for less than 5% of all low back problems, but are the most common causes of nerve root pain and surgical interventions (Manchikanti L, Derby R, Benyamin R M, Helm S, Hirsch J A: A systematic review of mechanical lumbar disc decompression with nucleoplasty, Pain Physician; 12:561-572 ISSN 1533-3159, 2009). The cause of chronic back pain in most patients has been puzzling to both physicians and patients.
Studies indicate back pain is correlated with high lactic acid in the disc. Leakage of the acid causes acid burn and persistent back pain. In addition, as the disc degenerates and flattens, the compressive load is shifted from the flattened disc to facet joints, causing strain and pain. Both lactic acid burn and strain of the facet joints are not visible under CT or MRI.